five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Vinnie
|-|Monster Vinnie= Monster Vinnie, also known as Reverse Puppet, appears in FNaC 3 in the cutscenes and the Final Night as the antagonist. Appearance Instead of sharing the same eyes as The Nightmarionne and Vinnie, the eye part of the mask is wide open. The eyes appear to be held up by a metal frame inside the mask. The jaw appears to be able to move, like a dummy. The mouth contains many sharp teeth, stained red at the tips. Monster Vinnie's mask appears to be dirty / aged. He sports a blue bowtie and 3 white buttons. He has purple/blue coloring on his lips and the outsides of his eyes. A purple/blue line comes down from his eyes to the end of the mask, and has purple/blue cheeks. Behaviour He acts as Monster RAT, but with twists, Some of them are: # When you flash the light, he can turn around a 360 Degree Circle, # He can move around the room. Strategy Monster Vinnie is by far the hardest character to beat in the entire game. Beating him requires fast reflexes and good timing. The best way to survive is to make sure he doesn't get in in the first place. Constantly look into the hallway, closet, and dresser as fast as possible in order to keep Monster Vinnie at bay. If Vinnie does make it into the room, you must keep moving the mouse into the center of Vinnie's eyes. Moving it away from the center of his eyes for a split second will cause him to attack. Keep in mind: -Monster Vinnie moves his head in a 360 Degree circle, and has about ten different points where he stops moving. Make sure to pay attention to his movements, and try to predict where Vinnie will move next. -Monster Vinnie will move around the room a total of five times before he goes under the bed. -A good strategy for catching Monster Vinnie in the three openings is by moving back and forth between either the "dresser and hallway," or the "dresser and closet." This way, you'll always have two of the three openings covered. If Vinnie isn't in either of those, you'll know Vinnie is in the third location. -KEEP PLAYING THE TAPE RECORDER!!! Playing the tape recorder is a necessity to beating Vinnie as fast as possible. The best times to rewind the tape is after you've caught Vinnie in the hallway, closet, or dresser. It takes approximately seven seconds for Vinnie to move to the hallway, closet, and/or dresser after you've caught them However, the tape recorder also drowns out Vinnie's movements, so always listen closely for Vinnie's steps. Other than that, the only way to beat Vinnie is with trial-and-error, and fast Dialogue Introduction At first, the player only sees the back of Monster Vinnie's head, then Monster Vinnie starts talking. Though this only happens as onscreen text and not actual spoken dialogue. Once Monster Vinnie is done taking, his head will turn by an 180° angle (from the right) and he will face the player. Only about 1/5 of the left half and a silhouette of his right side can be seen in the dark. While this happens, a sound similar to someone grinding wheat between stones can be heard. After Monster Vinnie is done turning his head and faces the player, he will continue talking. After this, the screen turns black and changes to the Warning screen about loud noises, etc. |-|Gallery= Kcn7Rl.gif|Monster Vinnie's jumpscare Monster Vinnie.png|Monster Vinnie in the Extras menu Mvinnie2.PNG|A close-up of Monster Vinnie's face Monstervinnie.PNG|A frame of his jumpscare 6qorUm.gif|Monster Vinnie turns his head around Category:FNAC 3 Category:Monster